Green Guardian
by Tijiya
Summary: No matter what, he'd always be there, somehow they both knew that.


Nightfall was likely the most dangerous time to be out alone. They kept to the shadows that the allyways provided them, not once abandoning position or losing sight of their target. Keys jingled as they were placed within a purse and the female walked away from the large building. The lights within had been turned off proving no one else remained within. She was the last one out.

The leader motioned to the men across the way and slowly made his way to the allyway the woman would undoubtedly pass. A few other men waited with various weapons. They were run-of-the-mill muggers with the bumps and bruises to prove it. The leader held up his hand; never once looking away from his target, then clenched it.

Nothing. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see his men, but was met with a terrifying sight instead. He raised his gun, but his finger never tightened on the trigger. A curse tore from his lips before he fell to the ground as darkness claimed him. He was dragged back within the shadows to be bound with his comerades.

The intended target halted and peered into the darkness of the allyway. She adjusted the paperwork within her arms and intended on stepping further within. She was blocked by a broad figure that suddenly cut into her path. She took a step backwards in shock before smiling lightly. She held up a hand and shook her head when the figure opened his mouth to speak.

"Any more lectures and you'll start to sound like Leonardo," she teased.

"You're a magnent for trouble," he grumbled as he crossed his arms. She simply rolled her eyes and looked around at the deserted street, which would not remain that way long.

"I know, I know, you tell me that nearly every week. You should get out of here, no doubt someone noticed something and called the police. I'd really hate to tell your brothers you were tossed into some laboratory," she added when he showed no sign of moving. He disapeared into the shadows, obviously not pleased, and she walked calmly away from the scene. She knew very well that he wasn't done with her yet.

It had been like this for roughly a year now. Kristina, a secretary and aspiring authoress, was a magnent for trouble. There was just no other way to put it. If it was nightfall she was undoubtedly alone and if she was alone…muggers saw opportunity. If it wasn't for her 'green guardian angel' she'd likely end up in the hospital or in a graveyard.

She let out a small squeak when pulled into a dark corner. An old woman across the street did a double take and removed her glasses, wondering if her eyesight was failing her. She could have sworn she saw something large and green just then.

"Do you never listen?" Raphael hissed. Kristina leaned against the brick wall and adjusted the paperwork in her arms.

"I had to catch up for the week I was sick. I didn't realize I was the last one leaving until I…well…left," she shrugged.

"How do you get yourself into these situations? You're lucky I was tracking down them thugs in the first place!"

"I don't go looking for trouble, it can find me all on its own." Raphael fell silent, glaring down at Kristina. She was oddly calm for someone who had nearly been mugged. "Raphael. Breath." She ordered gently. She was used to his behavior, he simply couldn't understand why she was able to be so calm after nearly being mugged or killed or anything of the sort and that frustrated him. It frustrated him even more that it frustrated him in the first place. "Thank you for saving me, yet again," she smiled.

"I just happened to be there at the right time," he muttered. "Ya know, I won't always be there to save you." He spoke as she began walking towards her apartment.

"I know." But somehow, despite his words or her agreement, they both knew he would be. He'd always be there.

**III**

**Tijiya: The best way to cure writers block is to just write a few one-shots and drabbles. This just happens to be one of the completed ones. Should I have bothered putting it up? I don't know. **

_TMNT (c) I am not quite certain who owns them, but I know for a fact it's not me. _

_Kristina (c) Tijiya_


End file.
